


Separated at Birth

by sheithaf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, axca and keith are twins, fight me on this, this is my headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithaf/pseuds/sheithaf
Summary: I've seen theories all over the place about how Keith and Axca are related, or Axca being a Keith from a parallel universe, so why can't they just be twins? I mean, in canon, they are both Galra half-breeds. We don't know anything about their parents other than Keith's father appearing to be human. It's possible, you hear!!





	Separated at Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen theories all over the place about how Keith and Axca are related, or Axca being a Keith from a parallel universe, so why can't they just be twins? I mean, in canon, they are both Galra half-breeds. We don't know anything about their parents other than Keith's father appearing to be human. It's possible, you hear!!

They had come together by mistake. She had been compromised in her mission and had escaped to the closest planet. Her infiltration must have been of unimportance because no one appeared to have followed her. Luckily, she hadn’t been severely injured during her escape, only a large gash starting from her right armpit leading to her upper right thigh. It hurt and she bled, but it was bearable. The same couldn’t be said about her pod; it would take time to fix and who knew if this planet had the equipment needed.

But, the way they met was not important, not really. What is important is that when they first saw each other, so many things neither of them knew where missing had been found. He helped her hide her pod, took her into his home, cleaned her wounds, took care of her.

His species was primitive, though, in their own way, advanced. They had managed space travel and yet had yet to reach further than the moon of their neighboring red planet. They were a unique species, diverse in shape, color and even tongue. The first few months of hiding had been a struggle with them trying to understand each other.

At first, she didn’t understand, or rather, she hadn’t known, that by him having helped and kept her a secret, he had been betraying his people. She was an alien, and his job was not only to explore the farthest reaches of the universe, but to share any scientific findings with his community and finding this  _ alien _ , would have cemented him in history as having discovered the greatest finding.

Their days were spent with relative peace. No one suspected anything from Mr. Kogane, one of the Garrison’s top instructors. And if a piece of equipment or two went missing from time to time, no one at the Garrison was none the wiser. And so he helped her rebuild her pod. In return for his care, she talked to him about her own species, about the Galra, about the Blade, about the intergalactic war which she was happy had not reached this haven of a planet and, if she had anything to say, it never would.

And one thing led to another, and both species, human and Galra, learned that love is a universal concept. And from that discovery, came the signs; they were expecting.

After the initial panicked thoughts of can our child survive and how will we take care of our child, they were both happy. Now, unlike humans, he learned, Galra give birth at five months. 

He was scared. In this run down shack in the middle of nowhere, his child would be born. His beautiful child that would be half human, half alien. How would his child survive in this world? How would she grow up? Would she take the child with her when her time to leave came? So many questions, so many fears, and each one flew out his mind when, with a final push, she delivered a small, purple crying baby girl into his hands.

For a Galra, he surmised, she was small, save for her purple skin, she would almost look human. He smiled down at their child and with a small kiss to her check, deposited her into her mother's arms.

“Axca,” she named their daughter. And although he didn’t know what it meant, and it didn’t roll off his tongue quite smoothly, it was perfect.

But it wasn’t over. Holding Axca to her chest, a new wave of convulsions hit her. It was unexpected for them both, but seeing as she couldn’t actually go to any human doctor, the possibility of her caring not one, but two children had not crossed their mind.

After another four minutes, in his hand laid their second child. Unlike Axca, this second child was pink and small, his frame just extending past his father’s palms. He stared down at his baby boy, tears once again streaming down.

“The honor is yours.”

“Keith,” he said as he wiped the tiny face clean.

“Keefth,” she repeated as she extended her arms to him. It was strange to him, seeing her holding their children. One looking every bit alien as her mother, the other looking every bit human like himself.

Not even a month after, she said the words they both knew were coming, but neither wanted to accept.

“You could stay here. You and Axca are my family. Don’t take that away from me… please.”

“We don’t belong here. Hiding in this place, not being able to step outside. We belong to the stars.”

And it was true. Though it killed him to part with her and with Axca, he knew. Axca was different, she could never live a normal life on Earth, but Keith? Keith, he vowed, would have a wonderful life…

And so the day came, when, with tears in their eyes and the cover of night to protect them, they each kissed their child farewell, not knowing if they would ever see each other again, not knowing what would become of the other.

“Take care of Axca.”

“And you, please watch over Keefth."

Sadly, things don’t always turn out the way one would hope. Two years after departing Earth, she was captured and killed. Nine years after that, Axca escaped the Blade outpost her mother had left her in. In a blind rage, she single handedly attacked a Galra cruiser. Had it not been for Prince Lotor, enamored as he was with her flighting abilities and strength, she would have certainly followed her mother.

Fifteen years after she left them, he became ill. In his death bed, he regretted never having told Keith about his mother, about Axca. Keith would one day be in space, piloting for the garrison, he would be in space where he belonged, with his mother, with his sister. And though a part of him knew it was just wishful thinking maybe one day Keith could be reunited with Axca.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me over on tumblr.  
> http://sheithaf.tumblr.com/


End file.
